


Love and Changes

by Areo_ian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Valentine's Day Fluff, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian
Summary: A couples only Valentine’s Night competition. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very late Valentine’s Day fic. Thank you Rogue_1102 for always being the bestest and for beta-ing!

“Every year it’s the same thing. Strawberries and Red Roses. And great sex. But the sex is always great, so no complaints there.” Bulma wound her strawberry crowned fork in the air.

“Well. What about as a group?” Whis frowned into his empty dessert plate.

“What!” Bulma’s fork dropped forward.

Whis shifted his gaze to Bulma. With a sigh, he put his head in this palm. “You said the other ladies have the same problem. Saiyan and human males alike have a problem remembering and planning this so-called Valentine’s Day. What about a group dinner or something like that?”

“Hmmm. Not sure if Vegeta would go for it. We do so many things as a group.” Bulma picked the strawberry off the fork and took a hearty bite. “But it has been awhile since anything has happened.” She looked down at her barely touched dessert while chewing on her thoughts. “The last time we got together was for Trunks’ birthday but, even then, it was just half of the group.” She licked the strawberry jam off the side of the fork, seemingly unaware of the non-angelic scheme of her dinner partner. “But then only a handful of us are even in relationships. I’ve been so out the loo-“ Bulma drove her fork through the crisp cotton tablecloth, narrowly missing the divine fingers at the edge of her plate.

“Oh my.” A coy smile, with threatening eyes, stared back at Bulma’s side eye glance. Whis returned his hand under his chin. “You humans say the more the merrier. That may be true in certain situations, however, I find that less is best.” 

“You could be right.” Bulma rolled her eyes away from her friend and returned her gaze to her plate. “Valentine’s Day is usually celebrated as a private moment between two partners. How would I even get couples to come to this thing?”

“Make it a completion. Saiyans love battle and the humans are pretty competitive. Maybe a prize only Bulma Briefs can giv-“

“I’ve got it!” Bulma slammed her hands on the table before standing up and declaring to everyone in the restaurant. “I got the perfect Valentine’s competition! Topped with the perfect prize.” Her voice dropped as she picked up her dessert plate and held it up in her palm. A sinister smirk spread across her face.

“Umm Bulma dear? Your Vegeta’s showing.”

———

“No.”

“I wasn’t asking you. I was informing you of our plans for Valentine’s Day.” Bulma spun around in her lab chair and started working on the still smoking training bot on her table.

“You will be spending it alone.” Vegeta walked towards the door.

“That’s fine. So will you.” Bulma said over her shoulder.

_“Tsh._ Your memory must be fading. Last time you played this game with me, you gave in first.” Vegeta said over his shoulder.

“I did. But you jacked off before I gave in.” She turned to face him.

“I did. But you used that vibration toy before I jacked off.” He turned to her, folding his arms over his chest.

“Sure did. But you couldn’t stop staring while I got dressed in the morning.” She matched his stance and closed some of the distance between them.

“And you couldn't stop watching me train in the Gravity Room.” He walked up to her inches from her face.

Bulma stared into his eyes. Her gaze trailed down his nose and chin. It landed at the firm bulge in his training shorts. When her eyes met his again, he was looking up from her cleavage.

“One sexual favor.”

His eyebrow arched up.

“Yes. Favor. You have traveled to other planets and seen Kami knows what. I’m sure you have seen something you have been wanting to do with me, that you never mentioned.” She stepped away from him and leaned against a work table.

He stared at her. “I didn't _see_ anything. However, I was privy to certain exploits of Nappa and Raditz.” He moved to stand in front of her, putting his hands on her hips and lips to her neck. “I don’t need any sexual _favors_ from my wife.” He trailed kisses up to her lips. “And I sure as hell don’t want to relive anything Nappa or Raditz has done.” 

Unraveling her arms to wrap them around his neck, she smiled against his cheek between kisses. “Well then what can the richest woman in the world… universe, give to her god-like Prince of a husband as a bribe?”

_“Hn.”_ He moved a hand over her stomach.

She stepped back and looked at his hand. Snapping her head up, fierce eyes met his gentle ones. “FUCK NO, VEGETA!”

“Bulma.” He held her close to him before she could get away.

“Vegeta, we’ve been through this.” She gave up her struggle to get away and rubbed her temple. “You know how hard it is for Saiyans and humans to conceive. And when we do... DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO PUSH OUT SAIYAN CHILDREN!” She punched at his chest.

His soft expression remained unchanged.

“Vegeta. I don’t know if I can go through that again. Even though Bulla’s delivery was… heavenly.”

The corner of his mouth twitched.

“We could try, again, but it hasn’t been successful so far.”

“You haven’t tried-“

“It hasn’t been tested yet. I’m not sure if I want to test it on me. What if something happens?”

He stared at her.

“Dragon Balls. Dende. Whis. Super Dragon Balls. Yeah, yeah I know.” She threw up her hands. 

He pulled her tighter into his arms and nestled his face into the curve of her neck. “You have never been afraid to throw yourself head first into trouble before. I understand your fears, but I know you.” He placed his forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes. “And I know you are really afraid that it will work too well.”

“Yeah. And with your libido I would be popping out half Saiyan babies like popcorn.” She rolled her eyes closed.

He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. “Only one more.” With one arm around her waist, he carried her out of the lab.

“You said that six years ago when Bulla was conceived.” She said comfortably into his neck.

Vegeta stopped in the atrium walkway. Bulma cupped his face in her hands. “I’m getting too old to carry and give birth to super strong half Saiyan babies.” 

“You are the strongest woman I know.”

“I think Lazuli and Chi Chi would disagree with you.” She smiled sweetly as she kissed him. “And you are already getting sex. You don’t need to butter me up.”

“Physical power is not the only measure of strength. Your intellect, courage and resilience is where your true strength resides. I am proud to call you my mate. My wife. Mother to our children.” 

“Fucks sake Vegeta. You are getting super sentimental in your old age.”

He dropped her on the grass between some high bushes.

“Ow! You dick! I was gonna say I’ll take the pills in the morning, but now I’m reconsidering.”

He looked around the atrium, then crawled on top of her. “Why wait?” He pulled a medicine bottle out of his pocket.

“Have you been carrying them around with you?” 

“I swiped them from the lab before we left.” He said flatly.

She snatched the bottle from his hand. “This means you agree to be my date for Valentine’s Day AND participate?!”

“Fine.”

———

Chi Chi was sitting at her kitchen table, opening mail, when someone knocked on the door.

“Goten, get the door!”

Under a stack of sharp edges, something red and round shimmered. She paused her ministrations, then promptly swiped the boring white paper from the top of the shiny treasure. 

Another knock at the door didn’t break her focus. The red satin string folded out of its bow as she pulled its silky tail. The envelope bloomed open in her hand. A sweet scent emitted from the core of the envelope, causing Chi Chi to close her eyes to fully embrace its essence. 

POP! 

The hind legs of her chair teetered back and forth. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! 

BOOM!

“Chi Chi sorry to intrude but I felt your energy sp- Oh you got Bulma’s invite too huh?” Krillin rushed into the kitchen but calmly landed his hands on his hips.

Gold glitter covered her face, clothes and kitchen table. _“Gurrrrr,_ what the hell was all that for!” Chi Chi said with her back on the floor and hands crushing the invite.

“You know Bulma. Always has to go big.” Krillin helped her up and dusted some of the glitter off her clothes.

“Look at this! My kitchen is...” Her voice trailed off as she watched the glitter dance into the air and disappear. Before she could speak again, the invite in her hand shook loose and dropped on the table. It folded and looped itself into a heart shaped cake, topped with a spinning layered set of lit candles. Bulma’s voice greeted them in the kitchen.

“Hey there Cheech! Hope I didn’t give you too much of surprise! You know how Saiyans never remember anything other than to eat, train, and occasionally bang...”

“I didn’t need to hear that part.” Krillin cut in.

“Well I figured this year we would take the pressure off of them, and us, buy doing a couples cooking night. Each couple will be given a fully equipped kitchen set up to cook their best recipe. Then, we will all share each other’s dishes! Don’t worry plenty of extra food will be on hand. Valentine’s Night. My house. 8pm. Can’t wait to taste all your amazing food!” Bulma’s voice was gone and the beautiful cake popped back into its equally beautiful invite, secured with its satin bow in place.

“We got a similar invite. But, instead of Saiyans she said men. Which I take offense to as I always remember Valentine’s Day.” Krillin said with a laugh and a scratch to his head.

“A couples cooking night? I don’t know. Kami, I don’t know if Goku would even be on this planet, let alone can stay still enough to cook something!”

“Yeah. But at least it’s something different than chocolates, flowers, expensive dinner, new clothes, jewelry and your best work in the bedroom, if you know what I mean.”

“Gross Krillin!” Chi Chi turned her nose up in the air and crossed her arms. “You actually get 18 all those things?”

“Yeah, every year! Christmas bonuses help.”

“Goku usually just brings me my favorite flowers from my home village and stays in for the day. Yeah, I guess it’s different. And not cooking for a night would be...new.”

“Speaking of Goku, I wanted to talk to him about something but I couldn’t sense his energy on the planet.”

“He better be on the damn planet! He’s supposed to be in the fields taking advantage of the great weather!” Chi Chi leaned into Krillin’s face.

“Well, you know him. Maybe he’s there but training to hide his Ki. I’ll go check on him now.” Krillin’s hands shook in front of him. As soon as he was a good distance away from her, he bolted out the door.

———

Four days until Valentine’s Day and every inch of Capsule Corp was in a frenzy. The electricians and construction crews were building TV studio quality all-star kitchens in the West Garden. A secondary crew was building identical kitchens in the auditorium as an in-case-of-rain setup. In the banquet hall, specialty lighting was being installed and metal truss’ of varying heights were being setup before elaborate flower pieces could be put in place. The larger atrium was being overhauled to become a sea of red roses and weeping willow trees. 

Trunks walked towards the main kitchen looking for a snack; however, his very upset grandmother almost ran him over.. 

“Nana? You ok?” He tried to follow her.

“I just... I can’t when she’s-“ Panchy burst into tears. She motioned for Trunks not to follow her and jogged away from the area.

Unsure of what he was walking into, he took a moment to read the Ki in the kitchen. To his surprise, there were two signatures. One was spiking, with the other one not far behind.

“I was just trying to help!”

“You can help by being more helpful and actually help me!”

“What are you even saying Mommy?”

“If you can’t help then you can go with your Nana!”

“Ahhhhh Fine! But I’m going to the GR with Daddy!” Bulla stormed out the room with her arms folded and her tongue stuck out at her shouting partner.

Before Trunks could ask his sister what was going on, she passed him with her hands in front of her face and shaking her head. One part of him knew he didn’t want any piece of what his Mom was dishing out. But, the other part of him realized something was off about her. The shouting and temper was normal, but she never yelled at Nana or Bulla. More concerned about her than his own safety, he stepped in the kitchen confidently, yet causally.

“Boy, if you aren’t here to help me then get out!

Trunks kept his calm at being called _boy_ \- a term his seventeen year old self only allowed from his Father. “Of course Mom. I’ll help. What do you need?”

“I need!... I need…” Bulma’s voice trailed off as she looked at her surroundings. “Why am I in my lab coat in the kitchen? Why are my tools here? Ahhh, what is that noise?!”

“Those are the people working on the outdoor kitchen.”

“Well, they need to stop! Now!” Bulma walked towards the hallway and found herself in her son’s arms.

“What just-?”

“You fainted and I caught you.” He guided her to sit and rest against a cabinet, when he realized her Ki was too weak to stand.

“I can go tell them to stop for the day. But they already have been here three times this week before you sent them away.”

“Really? Fuck.”

“Mom. Are you ok?”

“No.” She watched him tense up and sit closer. “No, no. I mean, yes, I’m fine. I’m just taking this new medication and, as I expected, it’s fucking with me.”

“So, stop taking it. You’re being crazier than usual.”

“First of all, fuck you. And secondly I can’t because your Father and I have an agreement, and I’m not backing down. So, he’s gonna deal with all of this! Also, don’t ever call a woman crazy. You risk your chances at any hanky panky.” 

“Mom!” Trunks turned red while helping her stand.

“Oh, I know you started having s-“

“ _Ahem_.” Vegeta showed up with a less angry Bulla in his arm. “Trade.”

Vegeta passed off Bulla to Trunks and pulled Bulma to himself. He promptly swept her off her feet and into his arms. “You need rest.” He walked them into the hall.

“I _need_ to finish testing my cake recipe before the competition.” She stared down her husband, who stopped walking to stare back. _Ughh_ Fine, I’ll take a nap. Trunks, tell them to finish working but be quiet! Bulla, don’t you touch that cake! Ask Nana to help you clean the kitchen!” She screamed from down the hall.

“Why am I holding you squirt?” Trunks instantly dropped his sister.

She gracefully landed on her feet. “I've got an idea. How about you tell the workers what Mommy said, and I’ll clean up the cake!”

“She said don’t touch it.”

“I’m not.” Bulla raised a finger towards a fork in the dishrack. Suddenly, it slammed itself into red and white cake. 

Trunks watched in disbelief as the fork fed a heaping chunk of cake to his sister. “What the-? How are you doing that?! Telepathically?”

“No.” She rolled her eyes and caused a small bolt of energy to leave her finger, shaking the fork. “It’s Ki.”

“Why the fuck didn’t I ever think about that?!”

“Because you're dumb.” She took another bite of the cake. “Besides we have a lot to teach them. Well, I have more to teach them than you taught me.”

“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

On the night of the competition, friends and family congregated on the stoney pathway under the enclosed dome in the West garden. Each couple was clad in matching aprons.

“Thank you all for coming!” Bulma announced to the group. “Now that the Saiyans and deities have had their pre-meals, let’s get on with the competition! Over there will be Chi Chi and Goku, next will be Krillin and Lazuli, then Vegeta and myself, and over there will be Raditz and Launch.”

Each couple walked over to their assigned stations. The latter couple winked at each other and bumped fists. 

“And judging, are the most single people I know but who have excellent taste buds. Whis, Yamcha and Tights.”

The judges took their seats a distance away, facing the group of kitchen stations. They smiled and waved as their names were called.

“Just so we are all on the same page, and not replicating meals, each couple please announce your dish.” Bulma directed.

“We are making Pork Dumplings with Sweet and Sour sauce.” Chi Chi spoke up.

“We are making Mac and Cheese!” Krillin followed. “Bacon. Mac and Cheese!”

“Chi Chi, they have bacon in theirs!” Goku instantly perked up from his bored expression.

“Turkey bacon.” Lazuli clarified.

“Oh.” Goku leaned on the counter with a huff.

“We are making Strawberry Shortcake.” Bulma said with a big smile.

“And we are making Spicy Chicken Quesadillas with Kimchi Slaw!” Launch shouted with victory ringing in her voice.

“Whis, what are que-sald-dillaz?” Beerus sat up on a lawn chair beside his attendant.

“A quesadilla is a flat circle of cooked corn masa, or a tortilla. They are typically filled with various foods like cheese, meats and vegetables.” Whis leaned over with his hand over his mouth.

“Pick that one! I want to taste it!”

“As you wish my Lord... As long as it tastes good.” Whis added under his breath.

“OK. We all have an hour and…” Bulma ran next to Vegeta. “Begin!” 

A loud buzzer sounded and the couples rushed off to gather materials. 

“Hold on!” Lazuli shouted, stopping everyone in their tracks. “What’s the prize?”

Bulma smiled, resting a large metal bowl on her hip. “It’s a prize very much worth having, I can promise you that.”

“Ugh, better not be the dragon balls again.” Lazuli opened her fridge.

“Restart the time!” Bulma announced and everyone went back to gathering materials.

Twenty minutes in and each couple was diligently working on their dishes. As per Bulma’s explicit instructions, Vegeta was carefully mixing the wet and dry ingredients. Bulma was at the stove mixing the strawberry syrup. Krillin was dipping and dusting off his brown sugar bacon, carefully laying it on the baking tray. Lazuli was quickly grating her third type of cheese. Raditz was carving up the chicken breasts into small bite sized strips. After mixing her secret, spicy, dry rub, a blue haired Launch stood next to him.

“You carve up meat like a pro.” Launch sweetly remarked. 

“Well you know my mom-“ Raditz eyed Goku quickly dividing his Pork rations. “Nevermind. Be careful with all those spices babe.”

_Sneeze._ “Careful. Why do I need to be careful? Scared your better half will come out and kick your-“ _Sneeze._ “Whew. I need to be careful with these spices or else I might mess up the dish.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure it’s gonna come out great no matter what.” Raditz kissed her forehead.

“Careful Goku! You will over work the meat, and it won’t come out right! And stop trying to eat it raw!” Chi Chi stirred the sauce next to Goku.

“Aw Cheech, all this food is making me hungry.”

“Ditto. Can’t wait until we get to try all these dishes.” Krillin mixed the bowl of noodles and melted cheese. 

About fifty minutes in, the couples were finishing up their dishes and were close to plating.

“Hurry Goku! Get those dumplings out of the pan. Now! Make sure they are golden brown first.”

“Yes Chi Chi! Man, if I knew cooking was this much work, I would train in the kitchen. Right, Vegeta?” Goku moved at superhuman speed, checking under each dumpling, removing golden brown ones and eating the ones that were too dark.

“Shut up Kakarot. You don’t have the patience or the precision it takes to be in the kitchen.” Vegeta expertly spun the cake on the turntable, creating uniform ridges with the scalloped scraper in his hand. Bulma cut her eyes as him while cutting plump strawberries in half.

“What’s going on with this oven? It was hot, and now it’s basically cold.” Lazuli slammed the door closed.

“What? Can’t be?” Krillin checked the oven.

“Maybe you should try talking its language: machine to machine.” Vegeta said to Lazuli, after getting handed a filled piping bag from Bulma.

“That icing looks crooked. Maybe you need a step stool.” She shot back.

An unsuppressed growl is all Vegeta allowed himself in response while he continued his task.

“Can we focus and finish this?” Krillin held out part of the porcelain dish to her. “Let’s use our energy to heat the dish the rest of the way.” 

“Oh no! The fridge isn’t working. My sauce is still piping hot!” Chi Chi pulled her pot of Sweet and Sour Sauce out the fridge.

“Sounds like foul play to me.” Lazuli said under her breath, but glanced at Raditz. He felt eyes on him and looked up to see everyone eyeing him, except Bulma and Whis.

“What the fuck?! Seriously? I was here the whole time.” He tried to defend himself. “Except the one time I had to go… go to the can.”

“Exactly!” Chi Chi squinted at him. 

“Oh, this is bullshit!” Raditz threw down the plate he was holding, breaking it into pieces.

“Five minutes left.” Whis announced. 

“Cut your shit. You should be helping me with this instead of fucking with their shit! Let’s finish this!” Blonde Launch said, without looking at him, and continued to plate her dish.

“You too!?” Raditz ripped off his apron and slammed it on the table.

“Oh for fucks sake Rad! You're whining like a Mama’s boy!” Launch slammed her pot on the counter.

Goku and Vegeta stopped what they were doing, and looked over at him. “Fuck you. I’m done with this. I’m done with you.” Raditz practically growled through his teeth in a low menacing tone. Walking away, he squeezed his fists closed. 

“Fuck you too! You’re right, we’re done!” Launch yelled to his back and pushed the food off the counter. A plate dropped. Spicy sauce covered her face and she sneezed in succession. “Oh dear. What happened? What did I do?”

“Where is Gohan and Videl?” Goku whispered to Chi Chi after popping a dumpling in his mouth.

“Gohan is at a conference and Videl is watching the girls.” Chi Chi whispered back, then looked up at the time. “Two minutes?! Let’s finish this up! Launch, I’ll help you in two minutes.”

“I’ll help you clean up.” Tights rushed over to blue haired Launch. 

Bulma never stopped working to take in what was happening around her. She actually seemed oblivious to it. Pushing Vegeta out the way, she started covering the cake in the strawberry glaze. 

Vegeta waited patiently to finish the piping. Krillin used his energy to brown the top of the cheese. Lazuli got the plates and a spatula. Chi Chi took her sauce out of Krillin and Lazuli’s freezer, and poured it into the mini bowls. Goku, meanwhile, fought the urge to eat the dumplings he was plating.

“One minute.” Whis called out.

“Oh great!” Lazuli slammed the oven shut. “We forgot about the toasted breadcrumbs. Which didn’t toast. Damn Saiyans.”

“What was that?!” Vegeta walked in her direction. Bulma causally caught the piping from his hand as he passed behind her. She focused on leveling out the last two dollops of frosting and strawberries.

“You heard me. If you Saiyans weren’t so _sneaky,_ then our dish would have been finished properly.”

“Sneaky. That’s funny coming from a _thing_ that can’t even sense energy.” Vegeta shot back.

“Guys. Hold on.” Krillin put himself in the lessening space between them.

“Time! Step away from your dishes.” Whis announced.

Chi Chi took a step back and looked over her plates. Goku stared nervously at Lazuli and Vegeta. Bulma placed the piping bag on the table and looked around her cake. A bright smile spread across her face, accompanied a quick clap and a few jumps in the air.

“I don’t have to sense energy to know I can still break your arm. God level, blue hair, whatever. I _will_ do it again.” Lazuli tucked her hair behind her ear and pressed herself against Krillin in Vegeta’s face.

“I want to see you try. You rusty, used up washing machine.” Vegeta snatched off his apron and forcibly tossed it behind him. 

Bulma watched the apron land on the side of her cake pushing it to the edge of the counter. Her mouth was agape as a rumble sent it off the side. “What?” She said in a whisper. A few blinks and a deep breath later she picked up what was left on the cake base. Looking up, she saw Chi Chi walking over to her. Goku staring at her side. A few steps to her side, her blue haired husband was yelling at Lazuli with a powered up Krillin between them. Her sister was picking up food off the floor with blue haired Launch. Yamcha was nowhere to be seen. Whis was watching Vegeta with a bored expression. 

“Let’s go!” Vegeta ascended into the air. 

“Fine.” Lazuli followed.

_Sneeze._ “What? Where’s Rad-? I mean what the fuck am I still doing here! I’m out of this joint.” Launch slammed the plates she collected on the floor, in Tights direction.

A loud scream pulled everyone’s focus to Bulma. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!?!? WHY CAN’T WE HAVE ANYTHING NICE! I TRIED TO GIVE YOU ALL SOMETHING NICE AND YOU ALL JUST END UP FIGHTING! FIGHTING AND DEATH! ALWAYS WITH THE FIGHTING AND DEATH! I’M SICK OF IT!” She broke out in crying sobs. Chi Chi rubbed her back but Bulma moved from under her. Vegeta powered down as he descended. “GET AWAY FROM ME! GET. AWAY. FROM. ME.” Vegeta swore he saw a spark in her eye. Bulma picked up the cake base and smashed it in his face, before he could dodge it to the surprise of everyone in attendance. She stormed off, but no one dared to follow her. 

———

She found Raditz in the banquet hall at the unmanned, well stocked bar. He stopped his glass from touching his lips, sensing her Ki.

“Shouldn’t you be checking on your sister.” He continued his previous movements. 

“She has everyone else. Plus, I think it’s best to leave her alone right now.” She took slow steps towards him.

“Then why are _you_ here?” His glass slammed on the counter.

“I don’t know if we have been formally introduced? I’m Tights.” She took a seat next to him. “How did you know Bulma is my sister?”

“Y’all look alike. And smell alike. Sorry. I was told that’s weird to y’all Earth women. It’s a Saiyan thing.” Raditz slurred out. He leaned over the counter to get a fresh bottle of expensive whiskey. “Y'all sure have some good booze. The cheap stuff doesn’t do shit like this!”

“Between my Father, Bulma and Vegeta we keep the good stuff on the shelf.” She added with a warm smile. 

He nodded and poured himself a full glass. After a few seconds of silence, Tights stood up. 

“Look, I just wanted to say I believe you. My Mom told me Bulma has been continually stopping and starting the kitchen set-ups, so I’m pretty sure the equipment just wasn’t installed properly.”

“Oh that? Thanks. I’m sure no one here is gonna like me no matter what. And I heard that Robot hates Vegeta. I’m sure I’ll get some of that hate too. It’s whatever. I just hate that she didn’t have my back. She never does.” He picked up his glass but put it back down. “She’s supposed to be my mate. At least, I hoped she was.” He said softer than a whisper.

“Yeah. That seemed rough. But if she’s really your mate I’m sure you two will work it out. Bulma and Vegeta do. And Chi Chi and Goku somehow makes it work.”

“They’re different. I’m not- Nevermind. You don’t need to listen to me.”

“I don’t mind. I’ve had my fair share of break ups with people I’ve cared about. Someone, I thought 'I’ll be with forever'.”

“Someone forever... Life is short. The afterlife is long. _Hhn._ Unless you get resurrected.” He added with a wink and a weak smile.

“Yeah, all those are true. I’m sure having someone in this life is rewarding. Hopefully you can take their memory with you in the afterlife.”

“You don’t. Well, at least in hell. You keep your memories. The bad ones. The ones that hurt and the regrets. Those play on repeat… This doesn’t bother you? Talking to a once dead man. An alien. A super strong sexy Saiyan?”

“No.” She smiled as she sat back down. “Bulma has told me all her stories. Plus, I’m the one that went out into space before her. And introduced her to Jaco from the Galact-“

“You know that persistent asshole!”

“Yeah, and that pretty much sums him up.”

“I had to outrun him a couple times when I skipped out on a couple tabs between purg-. You probably shouldn’t hear about that part of my previous life.”

“From what I learned about Vegeta, I hear you were really close to him. If he can make a turn around, then I’m sure you can too. But, I’m not here to judge either way.”

“Launch loved to hear my stories. _Ha._ She always wanted to know how brutal I could be. She didn’t care about the times I let people go. Well, the Blonde firecracker didn't. The blue flower couldn't really handle my past. She didn’t hold it against me, sweet thing. But she just couldn’t stomach it.”

“Yeah, I noticed there are two of them. They must be difficult to be with. Switching on a dime like that.”

“Not really. It was fun. Keeps you on your toes. Sometimes we synced perfectly. When I was ready to party, Blondie was ready to go anytime, and FUCK can she hang. But sometimes, we didn’t sync. When I just, I just, wanted her company Blondie still wanted to party. I craved my blue flower but I would never make her sneeze on purpose. That would be fucked up. You know, when they change they don’t remember what that other one did. Can you imagine what kind of hell that is? I thought about using them Dragon Balls to wish her to be one person. But I couldn’t pick which one. And I know each one would have chosen themselves.” He took something out of his pocket and put it in front of Tights. “That’s why I left earlier in the competition. I forgot her ring in my coat pocket. I was gonna propose once we won.” He finished the rest of his drink.

“Wow. It’s beautiful. Two diamonds on one ring. Really sweet.”

“Yeah.” He took the box from her hands. Staring at the jewels, he slammed the box closed, stuffed it in his coat pocket and stood to leave. “Fuck it! Prob pawn it for some beer money. Shit! I have nowhere to live now. Fuck it. I’ll figure it out.” He stumbled a little as he walked toward the door.

“You sure you wanna drink and fly?” She walked behind him.

“Shorty,” He spun around to face her. “I subdued an entire species completely blasted. I’m good.” 

“Where will you go?”

“Another buddy of mine was resurrected too. I think I’ll pay him a visit.”

“Well, if you need anything, you have a friend in me.” She looked him in the eyes and placed a small hand on his wide arm.

“Thanks. I may take you up on that. One day Shorty.” They walked towards the main entrance.

———

The rest of the competition finished without its other contestants. It was a unanimous decision by just Whis. Krillin cheered when he heard it. He gave Lazuli a high five and she gave him a smile.

“You sure this is turkey?”

“Yes, Goku.” Krillin stuffed a dumpling the size of his hand in his mouth. “ _Mmm_ these are good.”

“Apparently not good enough to win.” Chi Chi leaned her forehead on Goku’s bicep. 

“And you think we would have won against Launch, the chef? And Bulma, who loves Strawberry Shortcake plus is rich enough to get lessons from the best chefs?” Lazuli said biting into a dumpling.

“Wait. Did you do that on purpose?!” Krillin stopped chewing.

“Saiyan egos are so sensitive. The probability of them sabotaging themselves was over ninety percent.”

“You are quite accurate about that.” Whis chimed in between bites of Mac and Cheese.

“Savage.” Krillin swallowed hard. “Nice!” He gave her a fist pound. 

“Damn it! She freaked out and we didn’t get a chance to get our freakin' prize.” Lazuli leaned her head back.

“A week at her private island. All expenses paid. Including babysitting.” Whis responded.

“That’s great! We can get to work on… that _special_ project we’ve been working on.” Krillin placed a warm hand over Lazuli’s. She placed a hand over his in return. “Well then we should be off. Those were really great dumplings Chi Chi.”

“Yeah, yeah. Take your win and leave.” Chi Chi said again from Goku’s bicep and waved her hand in the air. Krillin and Lazuli got their things and flew away. Whis noticed Vegeta still at his kitchen station, staring at the messy cake plate.

“How is Bulma?” Whis questioned as he walked over. 

“ _Hn._ ”

“Yes, it is to be expected. She has been in a interesting cycle.”

“Get on with it! What’s your point?”

“Your guilt is not all yours to bear.”

“You-?”

“Yes, she told me about the medication. Kind of a warning to stay away. One I heeded whole heartedly.” Whis added a wispy laugh.

“Tsh.”

“It was a decision by both of you to extend your lineage. Perhaps, if you go to her-“

“Don’t you think I know that!! I just don’t know what to say.” Vegeta’s voice dampened.

“I think you do. In acts of diplomacy… peace offerings always help.” Whis stood and looked at the cake base. Vegeta started at him expectantly.

“Oh dear, look at the time. I must get Lord Beerus back home.” Whis yawned as he walked towards the small group. “Chi Chi those dumplings were simply delicious. You certainly proved that you are a wonderful cook, and I’m sure just as masterful as a baker!”

“Oh.” Chi Chi stood up and patted her clothes straight. “Why, thank you Whis.”

“Of course. Goku? I’m sure we will be seeing you for training soon?”

“You bet! I’m ready to go right now!” Goku jumped out of his chair, knocking it back.

“GOKU!” Chi Chi yelled from behind him.

“Right. Right. Maybe tomorrow?” Goku said in a lower voice and folded his arms.

“See you then.” Whis eyed Vegeta as he turned away. “Lord Beerus we must leave now.”

“Huh what?! What happened with the competition? Where is everyone?” Beerus woke up in a startle.

“Mostly everyone has retired for the evening. The competition is over. The Bacon Mac and Cheese won.”

“I explicitly told you to vote for the que-sald-dillaz!”

“My lord there was an… explosive forfeit from the contestants and the quesadillas were never completed. But I have the recipe memorized and can’t wait to try it at home.” Whis said with an angelic cadence.

“Fine. Fine. What about the other food?”

“All stored away for our trip home!”

“Fine, lets go.” Beerus stood up and put his hand on Whis’s shoulder. He took a hard look at Vegeta and Goku. “You two better not be slacking on your training! We never know when the next tournament is coming, thanks to YOU!”

“Heyyy! Tournaments are fun!” Goku exclaimed.

“ _Grrrrrr._ Whis!”

“We bid you adieu.” The deities popped out of existence.

Chi Chi surveyed the scene around her. “I’m sure Bulma can have her team of servants clean all this up tomorrow. Let’s go Goku.”

“Ok. See ya Geets. We’re ganna have sex!”

“GOKU!”

“I swear I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again Kakarot!” Vegeta walked over to them with his arms crossed. “Why don’t you make yourself busy at the buffet? I have to talk to your har- Chi Chi for a moment.”

“Huh?” Goku took a look between them. “Ok, sure!” He popped out of existence.

Chi Chi took a step back, while looking at him up and down.

———

Her fluctuating Ki indicated she was in the GR. He took the long way there, unsure of what he would say to her. Opening the door to the inner chamber, he left it slightly ajar. Silence and darkness greeted him. 

“Lights. Twenty percent.”

The minimal light illuminated what he already knew. She was sitting on the floor along the wall furthest from him. The side of her head was resting on her outstretched arm, propped up by her knee. She stared into the air until he was in front of her. Her eyebrows met when she finally turned her head to face him. 

“The harpy assisted me in recreating it.”

She responded with a half hearted smile. He sat in front of her and placed the cake between them. Two flickering candles brightened their faces. He offered her a fork. She took it, but placed her hand on her lap.

“Vegeta, am I pregnant?”

He didn’t look up from the cake. After a few moments, he dug his fork in and started eating.

The back of her head met the wall silently. A light stream of tears flowed from the corners of her eyes. “Yeah. I figured not.” She spoke with long pauses between her words. “I have to stop taking this medication, at least for now. I can’t handle all these side effects. I don’t think anyone else can either.”

“ _Hn._ ”

After taking a deep breath, she looked down at the cake and smiled. “You think we can finish this cake between the two of us.” She dug her fork deep into the cake.

“Four.” 

“What?”

He took his time to meet her eyes. When he did, he slowly dropped his gaze to her stomach. “Four of us.” He said softly with a smile.

“WHAT?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To really feel Raditz’s pain at what Launch said about his Mom, I implore you to read “Growing Up” by Rogue_1102. The best feels and I promise you will never see Raditz the same way again!
> 
> I was on the Raditz and Launch train, still am, and my future WIP’s will reflect that. But Rogue_1102 and Lady_Red got me on that extended cruise on the Raditz and Tights ship. That section was an ode to Tiditz. Please read their fun, amazing, sexy stories for more of the beautiful ship.


End file.
